Peter Talk Page Archive 1
Age Just an FYI, the Family Guy Annual 2010 says he's 42.--Sgtcook 18:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) For purposes here, we are only counting televised sources. The annuals and comic books are nothing more than published fanfiction. --Buckimion 19:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update: I believe in "The Tan Aquatic," when Peter is hiding in the tree, Lois says, "You're 43 years old." Definitely a case of the televised episodes over riding someone else's work. --Buckimion 14:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So is Peter 44 or 43? -- TheSitcomLover 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Peter's last NAMED age remains at 43 although there was an episode in which he celebrated a birthday since then. HOWEVER! This does not mean this wasn't a flashback to a previous birthday as time has no meaning on the show. Until a new age is NAMED he remains officially 43. --Buckimion 01:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Job Peter worked at ACME when he tells Wile E. Coyote, "No refunds." 06:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks. --Buckimion 09:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Peter also worked as a professional football player in s.4 ep. 20, 'patriot games'. First for the new england patriots, then for the London Sillynannies. -Tomservo916 09:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The Jobs section was trimmed after people got stupid. Now it is limited to his primary work only. --Buckimion (talk) 18:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sex personality Peter? I generally classify him gay because in a lot of episodes, he has been raped, like in "Airport '07," Peter doesn't mind when he was brutally raped in a federal prison and in "Family Goy," he is turned on when the issue of sodomy is allowed in Jewism. I don't consider rape a sign of being gay as it is a crime of violence rather than a willing act. However, I do get a chuckle out of Long John Peter when Adrian Beakly repeats about having a gay experience. At worse, Peter may be considered as having experimented with bisexuality, but currently leads a heterosexual life. --Buckimion 17:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) So Peter likes being raped? --TheSitcom Lover 12:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ...yes he does -Jo 23:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Creation Wouldn't it be better to put the creation of Peter before employment history as it seems kinda random to just jump into employment history on the page?Red Dog31 02:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by creation as there is no headline for that. However, I did a quick rearrangement of certain facts I thought should take priority. --Buckimion 02:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I meant character creation. It would be nice to have a section on that.Red Dog31 03:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Job's all yours. I just check for accuracy and to set standards. --Buckimion 07:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Are we allowed to copy text from Wikipedia? LOL.Red Dog31 16:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) To some extent, you can borrow a bit from Wikipedia. Pages copied verbatim will be deleted though. --Buckimion 17:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) (no title specified) Is Peter a good guy or a bad guy? Because I once read on Villains Wiki that Peter can sometimes be considered an antagonist/anti-hero (like Stewie). -- TheSitcomLover 12:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If you see the category rules for Enemy Characters, family members are exempt from being classified as such. This is to keep family arguments from being used against the family. Enemy Characters was intended to be for those who have had disputes WITH the Griffins but I've tolerated characters generally considered bad like Al Capone. --Buckimion 11:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I would think it appropriate to add "Go to your room." as a quotation of Peter's. He often says it in the same monotonous voice to either Chris or Meg. Thank you Krisstoffel 15:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Peter griffin heheheheheheehheeh i just farted. I love Peter he's my all time favorite family guy character. I loooooooooooove you peter!!!!!!!! heheehehehehhe i just insulted paris hilton Hey Hi My Name Is Koya And I Want To Know Who Talks For Peter Griffin Thanks Seth MacFarlane --Buckimion 12:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How is Peter Mexican if he's pale skinned that seems completly wrong sure he's brown-headed that's the one mexican thing about him i see. He was simply born in Mexico. His heritage is still Irish. --Buckimion 22:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Future There was an episode or a part of a movie where Peter Griffin,Cleveland Brown and Quagmire were elders.Which episode was it ? Thank you You are probably thinking of the Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure". --Buckimion 16:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- He was 18 in 1984 in "Meet the Quagmires", therefore he had to be born in 1966. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 03:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) We have come to treat dates as irrelevant as the characters never age by the standard calendar. Aside from that, Peter won "Most Ticks" in 1965 in "He's Too Sexy for His Fat". --Buckimion (talk) 03:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Title Character In this article it states that Peter is the titular character in the show. If Peter is indeed the main character, would Stewie be the deuteragonist, and Brian the tritagonist? --Trey810 (talk) 22:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, give me an excuse to ban for being stupid. --Buckimion (talk) 22:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering, because Lois could always be substituted in one of those spots and I believe Brian and Stewie are more well-known than Peter. --Trey810 (talk) 22:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki